


now or never

by roseyongs



Series: replay [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Dom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, I love angst, Jealousy, M/M, Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship, Smut, Sub Lee Taeyong, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, neo city the origin, possessive jaehyun, this took me two days enjoy it, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseyongs/pseuds/roseyongs
Summary: Jealousy was something that Jaehyun never really felt in his life. He was quite nonchalant with things, how his life was going. He never really envied anyone nor did he get jealous over anything. He was also quite good at sharing—in fact he lived by the philosophy "sharing is caring", however now, after meeting Taeyong, he's starting to feel things he never felt before.— named after SF9’s “now or never” —





	now or never

Jealousy was something that Jaehyun never really felt in his life. He was quite nonchalant with things, how his life was going. He never really envied anyone nor did he get jealous over anything. He was also quite good at sharing—in fact he lived by the philosophy "sharing is caring", however now, after meeting Taeyong, he's starting to feel things he never felt before. 

Lust. Envy. Jealousy. Possessiveness.

He's liked Taeyong since early 2015, and the two didn't start their secret relationship until early 2017—so it's been about two years since then. And over those two years, the feelings for Taeyong Jaehyun harboured just grew and grew. Not just love; but all the bad emotions that come with it.

The main reason for Jaehyun's unwanted jealousy was none other than Nakamoto fucking Yuta.  

Ever since they were trainees, Yuta has always seemed to have taken a liking to the pretty boy. Why wouldn't he? Taeyong is beautiful. Even then, he was. Over the years, it just got worse. Taeyong grew and just somehow became more and more beautiful. Yuta seemed to just latch onto Taeyong, and Jaehyun understands that they're very close and both are 95 liners, but it still made his blood boil.

Recently, Yuta's been real clingy to Taeyong. Since ISAC, Yuta has solely hung around Taeyong and only Taeyong. Every time Jaehyun looked over at Taeyong at the games, he was giggling and hanging off Yuta.

Every. Single. Time.

When Jaehyun went onto Instagram or Twitter, there was only ever photos of "yutae" from fansites. It angered Jaehyun. A lot.

It got worse when the tour started for Neo City. Sure, Taeyong rapped his part in "Angel" to Jaehyun and even pressed a finger to his red lips at the lyrics "red lips, white skin" (to which Jaehyun got really flustered); but then things went downhill. Yuta came along and latched onto Taeyong again, the two giggling and doing weird actions together on stage—it angered Jaehyun.

He watches the two laugh together, the crowd cooing at the cute interactions between the two 95 liners. Jaehyun inhales sharply when he sees Yuta's arm wrap tightly around the older's narrow waist, pulling him closer.

Just breathe, it means nothing...it means nothing. Jaehyun thinks to himself, gnawing on his lower lip. He crosses his arms and turns his head away, but he glances back at the two. Yuta's left hand playfully pats and squeezes Taeyong's ass, the older squeaking cutely and giggling.

Jaehyun freezes. He looks away, gritting his teeth. He could only see green, his jealousy at its peak. His heart hammers against his rib cage, anger coursing through his veins. He was beyond upset, but he promised Taeyong he wouldn't get pissy over him interacting with Yuta, since the two have fought about Jaehyun's overbearing jealousy in the past.

Jaehyun excuses himself from the stage, "Sorry, I'll be right back everyone. I just need to use the bathroom for a minute!" He turns off his mic on his ear, disappearing backstage, ignoring the girls in the crowd awing about him leaving.

He walks around in the dark halls until he finds the bathroom, opening it and walking inside. He shuts the door, leaning against it heavily. He covers his face with his hand, breathing deeply, heavily, trying to calm himself down.

"Calm down," he whispers to himself, inhaling sharply, remembering Yuta's hand on Taeyong's ass. He grits his teeth, whining softly. He runs a hand through his brown hair, exhaling shakily. "Taeyong doesn't like Yuta like that. If he did, he would have gotten with Yuta years ago. Yuta doesn't like him like that. He likes Hansol...and Sicheng..." he trails off, hearing light taps on the door. He barely heard it amongst the loud bass of the concert upstairs, but he could feel it vibrate against his back.

He steps forwards, pulling open the door. He stares down at Taeyong; Taeyong with his cherry pink hair; Taeyong in white; Taeyong with his huge doe eyes; Taeyong Taeyong Taeyong. His white shirt was loose on his narrow frame, his black slacks high on his narrow waist. Sweat shone on his skin, hair slightly mussed.

Jaehyun grits his teeth, yanking the older male inside. Taeyong gasps as he stumbles inside the bathroom, the younger slamming the door shut. He shoves the older against the closed door, wincing when Taeyong scrunches his face up in pain.

"What gives?" Taeyong growls, struggling against the younger as he pins his shoulders to the door. Jaehyun ignores the question, tilting his head down and capturing the older's lips in a messy, possessive kiss. Taeyong squirms in the younger's hold, trying to pull away from the kiss. Jaehyun grips his upper arms harder, nails digging into the tender skin.

Jaehyun bites Taeyong's lower lip, one hand slipping from the older's arm to rest on his slim waist. Taeyong presses his lips together, trying to prevent Jaehyun from having access to his warm, wet mouth. Jaehyun squeezes his hip, fingers fumbling to untuck the loose white shirt from Taeyong's high-waisted slacks. Once the shirt was untucked, Jaehyun's warm, calloused hand slithers it's way up Taeyong's belly, the taut skin shuddering at the delicate contact. Taeyong tilts his head up, lips still clamped shut. Jaehyun growls lowly, licking up Taeyong's thin, pretty neck from the base to his chin, up and over his Adam's apple, leaving a wet trail in his wake.

Taeyong releases a shuddering breath through his nose, trying to keep his lips closed. He moves his hip away from Jaehyun's wandering hand as it ascends higher up the older's soft torso. His fingertips ghost over the taut muscle of his flat belly, tickling up his sides before resting his palm over Taeyong's left pectoral.

The older male squirms, his hand gripping onto Jaehyun's upper arm tightly. The younger bites at Taeyong's sharp jawline, hand roughly groping the smaller's soft chest. Taeyong moans, the sound reverberating in his throat. Jaehyun licks his way along the older's diamond cut jaw, tilting his head further so he could suck at the tender skin at the junction of his neck and shoulder. Taeyong cocked his head further away from Jaehyun's mouth, his body trembling.

Jaehyun bit down on the sensitive skin, grinning into the older's neck as Taeyong's lips fall open in a breathy moan, the back of his head resting against the door as he tilts it back. Jaehyun's thick fingers pinch at the older's nipple, drinking in the delicious moan Taeyong gasps out.

"Jaehyun, stop it." He mutters, hand pressing to the younger's chest, trying to push him away. "Stop."

Jaehyun shakes his head, free hand reaching up to unbutton the older's shirt. Button by button, Taeyong's surreal form was revealed to Jaehyun's perpetual gaze, his mouth watering at the delicious sight. He licks his red lips, his left hand reaching down to grab at Taeyong's left wrist, lifting it and pinning it to the door above his head.

Taeyong shoots him a glare, raising his right hand to try and pry Jaehyun's fingers from around his wrist, but that only made Jaehyun grab his wrist in his right hand, pinning that beside Taeyong's other wrist. Taeyong frowns, squirming against the iron grip.

"Jaehyun, enough. I'm serious. Let go of me. Now." Taeyong growls, lips curled down in a frown. "I'm not in the mood."

Jaehyun glares, holding Taeyong's wrists in one hand, fingers digging into his tender flesh. "Why? Have you got Yuta on your mind? From when he played with your ass?" Jaehyun mutters sourly.

Wrong choice of words. Taeyong's gaze darkens, eyes curving into a glare.

"'Playing with my ass'?" He snaps, tilting his head up to glare defiantly at the younger. "Is this what this is all about? You're fucking jealous of Yuta again, aren't you?!" He shouts, squirming against Jaehyun's tight grip. Jaehyun growls, gripping at the older's hip with his right hand.

"Stop squirming," Jaehyun mutters lowly, letting his hand trace up the smaller's side, resting it at his chest. He lets his thumb brush over Taeyong's right nipple, feeling his dick harden when the older shudders, whimpering softly. He rolls the hardened nub with his thumb, feeling the older's chest tremble with a shaky inhale. "This is the only squirming I want to see—you beneath me, moaning my name, no one else's—just mine. Mine. Mine. You're mine." He growls lowly, feral, like an animal.

Taeyong swallows thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing. Jaehyun licks it, trailing his hot tongue down Taeyong's neck, straight down Taeyong's collarbones, down the centre of Taeyong's chest, down to Taeyong's bellybutton. The male's stomach quivers, his jaw falling slack in a silent moan. His breath quickens slightly, chest shaky. Jaehyun lets go of Taeyong's wrists, and his bony fingers immediately find their way into Jaehyun's silky locks, tugging at the fine strands.

"Don't, Jae, don't," he murmurs, voice shaky. He tries to pull Jaehyun's head away from his groin, but the younger just grabs the zipper of the slacks, yanking it down, slipping Taeyong's half-hard cock out of it's tight confines. Taeyong hisses, pressing his thighs together. "Stop it." He hisses.

Jaehyun ignores him, running his tongue over his red lips before licking Taeyong's cock from base to pink tip, tonguing at the slit. Taeyong whimpers, fingers tangling tighter in Jaehyun's hair. Jaehyun kisses the tip tenderly, taking the head into his mouth. Taeyong whines loudly, his dick now fully hard. Jaehyun inhales Taeyong's musky scent, swallowing heavily before taking the cute cock in deeper. The tip hit the back of his throat, and he swallows. Taeyong moans loudly, tugging at Jaehyun's hair, trying to pull him off.

"Jaehyun, please, stop it." He whimpers, breath stuttering when the younger hollows out his cheeks, sucking harder. He flattens his tongue, suckling on it. "Jaehyun! No!" He cries, curling over the younger, clenching his eyes shut.

Jaehyun removes his lips from the cock with a lewd pop, licking it again. "Why? Are you close?" Jaehyun murmurs, lips brushing against the sensitive head. Taeyong trembles, shaking his head rapidly. Jaehyun stands to his full height, towering over the smaller. He wraps his thick fingers around Taeyong's cock, eliciting a high-pitch and breathy moan from the older. Jaehyun pumps his hand up and down the older's dick, thumbing at the slit. He grins at the whimpers and moans filling the air, the older's breath erratic.

"Could Yuta ever give you a hand job like this?" Jaehyun growls, planting his lips at Taeyong's pierced ear. The older shudders, whimpering loudly as Jaehyun's left hand pinches and tugs at Taeyong's sensitive left nipple. "Well, can he?" Jaehyun mutters darkly, squeezing the older's pink nub painfully in his fingertips. Taeyong whines loudly, squirming. "Answer me."

Taeyong shakes his head, whines lacing his erratic and heavy breaths, his body shuddering as he comes into Jaehyun's hand, hands gripping tightly at the younger's broad shoulders. Jaehyun licks the white substance off his hand, dark pink tongue tracing his thick fingers, licking it all up.

"So, tell me, can Yuta make you feel like that?" Jaehyun asks lowly. Taeyong raises his gaze to meet the younger's, angry tears collected along his waterline.

"Fuck you, Jung Yoonoh!" Taeyong shouts, shoving the taller male away from him. The force shocks Jaehyun, and he stumbles back in surprise. His eyes blow wide, jaw falling open in shock. He watches as Taeyong hurriedly tucks himself away, hastily and messily doing up the buttons to his shirt, missing a few holes. Jaehyun steps forwards to help fix it up, but Taeyong slaps his hand away, scowling darkly. "Don't fucking touch me." He snaps. Jaehyun frowns, crossing his arms across his chest.

"What's your problem, Taeyong?" Jaehyun asks, glaring down at the older.

Taeyong's gaze darkens, then, "That's hyung to you, Jaehyun." He mutters. "And what the fuck do you mean what's my problem? You're the one that stormed off stage and you're the one that pinned me to the fucking door and you're the one that had your way with me even though I said I didn't want to!" He shouts, cheeks flushing red in anger. "I asked you not to touch me, and what do you do? You fucking touch me!" He runs a hand through his messy pink hair, sighing in irate. "And you kept bringing Yuta up, why?" Taeyong growls, poking at Jaehyun's chest. "You're being fucking possessive again, and I told you how much I don't like it when you do!"

Jaehyun has had enough. "What the fuck was I supposed to do when he's hanging off you twenty-four-seven?" He yells, clenching his fists tightly by his sides. "After Hansol left, he latched onto you and Sicheng. When Sicheng left to go to China for WayV promotions, he fucking latched onto you! He's just jumping from guy to guy and it's pissing me off!"

"He's fucking lonely!" Taeyong shouts back, his hands balled into fists. "He's my best friend, Jaehyun, and if you can't handle the two of us hanging around together, then I'm sorry but we can't be together like this."

That hurt. Those words stab at Jaehyun's heart, tears pricking his eyes as they go wide. He unfurls his fists, lower lip trembling.

"But...I can't help it when he's there kissing you, or touching you in ways that only I should touch you," he whispers, gaze falling to the ground. "I love you, Taeyong, and he's just always touching you and I don't like it. Not one bit."

Taeyong frowns, crossing his arms. "I meant what I said, Jaehyun. Yuta and I have been best friends longer than I have been yours. We've always been touchy-feely with each other." He sighs. "He doesn't 'latch' onto guy after guy, he's always been clingy to Hansol-hyung, Sicheng and I. You're just too focussed on me to notice."

"What?" Jaehyun growls, glaring. "Kinda up yourself there, aren't you?"

Taeyong narrows his eyes. "Says the one who pretty much treats me like I'm a fucking prize!" He yells. "The way you treated my body just now proves you only 'love' me for my face, for my body. Not for me!"

"Kinda hard when all you do his dance erotically like you're at a strip club," Jaehyun snaps, "and when you direct everyone's attention to your face. All like 'Oh look at me I'm SM's favourite all because I have a pretty face!', honestly, you claim you want me to love you for you but it's fucking hard!" 

 _Slap_.

Jaehyun's eyes blow wide, hand flying to his red cheek. Tears blur his eyes as he stares down at a bleary-eyed Taeyong, holding his hand up, palm red. Taeyong's breath was erratic, heavy, tears gathering in his lashes.

"How dare you." Taeyong murmurs lowly, voice shaky. "How...how dare you." His voice breaks at the end, a sob catching in his throat. "I'm done with whatever game you're playing. I'm done." He whispers, turning and pulling open the door, briskly walking out, leaving Jaehyun alone.

 _Alone_.

He falls to his knees, the tears finally falling down his cheeks. The cheek that Taeyong slapped stings painfully, throbbing with the memory of Taeyong's palm colliding with his skin. He tenderly touches his cheek, wincing. He sobs softly, slumping onto the tiled ground.

His stupid jealousy and stupid possessiveness over Taeyong just cost him the one person he never wanted to let go. Now Taeyong hated him, and it was all his fault.

 

* * *

 

 

Taeyong continues to ignore Jaehyun for the next couple of days, and it was painfully obvious to the other members and the fans.

Yuta sits beside Taeyong, glancing over at Jaehyun warily. Taeyong rests his head upon Yuta's shoulder, hooking his long legs over the younger's thighs; he was pretty much cuddling with the Japanese male. Jaehyun continuously glances over at them, jaw clenched and fists balled. Johnny was beside Jaehyun, trying to talk to him, but clearly, Jaehyun was solely focused on Taeyong and Yuta.

Sighing, Yuta murmurs to Taeyong to just let him up, and with a heavy sigh, Taeyong moves so the younger can get up. Yuta stretches, before walking over towards Jaehyun, grabbing his wrist and yanking him up. Jaehyun is shocked by the older's actions, stumbling to his feet as the smaller male drags him out of the room.

"Hey! What gives?" Jaehyun whines, rubbing his wrist once the older let go. Yuta turns to face him, glaring up at him.

"What the hell happened between you and Yong?" Yuta asks lowly, crossing his arms. Jaehyun bristles at the nickname the Japanese male uses for the leader. "I know something happened, we all do. So fess up." Jaehyun stares at the ground, biting his lip. Then, "It's about me, isn't it?"

Jaehyun's head snaps up so fast he might as well have whiplash from the action. His eyes blow wide, panic and guilt swirling in his brown hues, and instantly he knew that Yuta knew the truth.

"What did you do?" Jaehyun stays quiet. "Jaehyun. What. Did. You. Do?"

"I yelled at him, okay?" Jaehyun cries. "I got jealous and possessive over him because you were always with him and I said and did some things I shouldn't have and now he hates me!" 

Yuta sighs loudly, rubbing his temple with his fingertips. "You're unbelievable."

Jaehyun scowls, "I can't help it, especially when you're hanging off him and touching him and—"

Yuta covers Jaehyun's mouth with his hand, shooting him a warning glare. "Jaehyun, just shut up for one minute, would you?" Jaehyun nods once, and Yuta removes his hand. "Taeyong was really hurt by what you did, Jae," he says, holding his hand up to stop Jaehyun from speaking. "I get that you're jealous, but you need to learn to not be so clingy. I love Taeyong, but not like that."

Jaehyun stares at him with wide eyes, cheeks pink. "B-but..."

"No buts," Yuta shakes his head, "he's my best friend. And, if you haven't noticed, I still love Hansol." He shrugs, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "But I learnt to let go. I don't want you to let go of Taeyong, and I sure as hell know he doesn't want to let you go, however," he swallows, "you need to let go of your jealousy. I don't pose a threat—none of the members do, so you need to trust him. Relationships are built on trust, not on ownership." He reaches up and pats Jaehyun's shoulder. "Now, you go to his room, I'll send him after you."

Yuta shoves the younger towards the dorm rooms, turning and disappearing back into the living room. Jaehyun flushes, walking into the older's room. He looks around the small shared dorm, eyeing a framed photograph sitting on the bedside table beside Taeyong's bed. Jaehyun sits on the older's bed, reaching out and grasping the frame in his large hand. He gazes at it, tears pricking his eyes.

It was a selfie of Taeyong and Jaehyun together from the night of the Seoul Music Awards—just the two of them. It had hearts drawn onto the photograph, framed in a pretty silver frame with "I love you" written in sparkly silver cursive at the bottom.

Jaehyun sobs quietly, hugging the frame to his chest. "I fucked up so bad," he whispers, crying softly. He hears the door click shut, and he looks up, vision blurry with tears. Taeyong closes the door behind him, keeping his gaze low on the floor. His eyes were puffy, red. He had been crying. Jaehyun knows why. And he loathes himself for being the cause of the older's precious tears.

"Jaehyun," Taeyong murmurs, sitting on the bed beside Jaehyun. He keeps a distance from the younger, and when he notices, it stabs at his heart. Taeyong opens his mouth to speak, but Jaehyun speaks instead.

"I'm sorry." He whimpers, voice wobbling. Taeyong clamps his lips shut, staring blankly at the floor. "I'm sorry." He whispers again. "For everything. You deserve better. I'm sorry for hurting you."

Taeyong shushes him, shuffling closer to him, placing a hand on the younger's thigh. "Jaehyun, shh, it's okay," he cups Jaehyun's face in his hands as the younger cries softly. Taeyong rubs gentle circles into the younger's rounded cheeks with his thumbs, shushing quietly. "Don't cry, sweetheart please don't cry."

"But I hurt you over something stupid and I acted like I didn't trust you even though I love and trust you more than anyone in this world. But I lost you the moment I put my hands on you and—and—and—" Jaehyun stutters out, choking on his breath. Taeyong shushes him again, leaning forwards and gently kissing the younger on the lips.

It was chaste, soft. Their lips moulded together, slotting together perfectly like jigsaw pieces. Jaehyun takes the older's lower lip in his teeth, gently biting it. Taeyong moans softly, fingers moving so they tangle in the soft tufts of hair at the back of Jaehyun's neck. Jaehyun pulls back abruptly, running his tongue over his lips, relishing in the taste of Taeyong remaining on his lips.

"Jae?" Taeyong asks, voice low. Jaehyun shakes his head.

"No, I can't touch you. I don't deserve you, not after what I said." Jaehyun murmurs, looking away.

"Jaehyunnie, listen to me," Taeyong moves so he sits upon Jaehyun's lap, much to the younger's surprise. "Look at me." He places his fingertips under the younger's chin, tilting it so he had to look into the older's eyes. "I'm going to be truthful here. Yes, I get very annoyed when you get possessive when I'm hanging with Yuta or another member, and yes, the other day you really hurt me when I told you no. And what you said really hurt. However," he pauses, and Jaehyun blinks, eyes wide. "If I were to be perfectly honest with you, it makes me feel special when I know you get jealous of others over me. It...makes me feel loved." He flushes, casting his gaze away, hands on Jaehyun's broad chest. "I don't mind you being possessive but not to...that extent. Especially when you say hurtful things like that."

Jaehyun nods slowly. "It...it's not gonna happen again."

Taeyong looks at him. "Jealousy isn't bad, Jaehyun. I, for one, get jealous quite often." 

At this, Jaehyun's ears perk, eyes blowing wide. "You...what?"

Taeyong blushes dark red, looking away. "I...when you're filming JCC with Johnny and when you hang out with Sicheng or are with Doyoung I just...I want you to myself." He whispers softly. "I don't want to share you. You love me and me only." He coughs awkwardly at the doe-eyed look Jaehyun was giving him. "I don't get possessive, but I guess over you...I do."

Jaehyun blushes, resting his hands on Taeyong's narrow hips, smoothing gentle circles into the sensitive skin with his thumbs. "It...makes me happy hearing that from you, hyung." Jaehyun smiles gently, leaning forwards and locking his open lips with the older's. Their teeth clash, and its a mess of tongue and lips, wet and messy. Taeyong turns his body so he straddles the younger's lap, his crotch pressing against Jaehyun's.

Jaehyun's hands wander from Taeyong's hips to cup the curve of the older's ass, thick fingers giving the firm muscle a rough squeeze. Taeyong jolts, whimpering softly. He pulls back from the kiss, lips bruised and bitten. Jaehyun freezes and removes his hands, however, Taeyong places his own bony hands over the top of the younger's, pushing them back onto his ass.

"It's fine, I want it." Taeyong murmurs seductively against Jaehyun's wet lips, his arms hooking around the younger's neck. "Make me yours once again tonight. I've missed your touch." He lowers his eyelids, eyelashes tickling Jaehyun's cheek when they flutter as Taeyong's gaze flits from the younger's lips to his eyes. Taeyong's gaze was glazed with lust, love and want. "I want you."

Jaehyun growls lowly, once again smashing their lips together in a possessive kiss that left Taeyong breathless, a choked moan slipping from his lips. Jaehyun lets his large hands roam up and under the older's crumpled shirt, roughly groping his sides, his chest, anywhere he could reach.

"Off, take it off," Taeyong chokes out, and Jaehyun obeys, yanking Taeyong's shirt up and over his head, tossing it onto the floor. Taeyong scowls, glancing at the crumpled shirt in a heap on the floor. "Oh come on Jae, fold it at least."

"No, sorry, hyung." Jaehyun grins cheekily, pushing Taeyong onto his back on the bed. Taeyong gasps, watching as the younger crawls over him, locking their lips together in a heated kiss. Taeyong's bony fingers fumble with the buttons of Jaehyun's shirt, trying to undo it. He gropes at the younger's chest, pulling a shuddered moan from his throat.

Jaehyun quickly tugs off Taeyong's baggy sweatpants, also discarding them onto the floor. Now, the older was completely bare before Jaehyun, his cheeks flushed a cherry red with lips bruised and wet. Jaehyun takes a moment to admire the beauty below him, before diving to attack Taeyong's neck with harsh bites and sucks, planning to mark him. He wanted to show the world that Taeyong belonged to him and only him.

Taeyong squirms with each love bite tainting his unblemished skin, broken moans breaking past his lips in breathy whines. Jaehyun's lips attacked wherever they could reach—along the older's fine-cut jawline, the thin column of his neck, the junction between his shoulder and neck, his pretty collarbones, his chest—soon his skin was littered with rosy red blotches, blooming like roses in the spring.

Jaehyun pushes himself up, staring down at the older, admiring his work. His lips were wet and tingly, sore from sucking and tongue tasting only of Taeyong. He grins as he drinks in the older's look—skin blotchy with hickeys scattered across his skin like a constellation, cheeks dark red, hair mussed and skin shining with sweat. Taeyong looked wrecked; and all because of Jaehyun.

Not Yuta, not Doyoung, not Taeil, not anyone else in NCT, not anyone else in the world—just Jung Yoonoh.

Taeyong's chest rises and falls with heavy and erratic breaths, his eyes dazed as he hooks his arms around Jaehyun's neck. He licks his lips erotically, whining softly, "Jae, hurry up and stop teasing me."

Jaehyun nods once, reaching over to Taeyong's nightstand where he knows the older keeps a bottle of lube handy (for lonely nights, supposedly). He grabs the small bottle out of the drawer, pushing it closed and popping open the cap. He squirts some onto his long fingers, rubbing it between his fingertips to warm it up and spread it over his digits. With his free hand, he grabs Taeyong's left bent knee and pushes it so the older opens himself up to him. Taeyong hides his blushing face, embarrassed as Jaehyun's gaze washes over his hard and leaking cock, his balls and finally down to his awaiting hole.

Jaehyun takes his time, running his lubed finger along the inside of Taeyong's thigh, grinning in delight when the older shudders, his pink hole twitching in anticipation. He circles his finger around the tight ring of muscle, teasing the older mercilessly. Taeyong whimpers loudly, impatient.

"Fuck, Jae, stop being a tease." He mutters, and Jaehyun just laughs.

"Alright, you're majesty." He says lowly, inserting one long finger. Taeyong jolts, his back arching up slightly from the bed, soft breaths of pain puffing from his lips. It was so hot and tight inside of Taeyong, the heat driving Jaehyun mad. The soft walls were clenching deliciously around Jaehyun's finger, and he began to get impatient; he wanted his dick in there. Inside Taeyong. "Better hurry this up then," he murmurs to himself, shoving in a second finger with no warning.

Taeyong flinches, hissing at the sting of having two thick and long fingers inside him, stretching him. It had been a while since the two had had sex, and that time Jaehyun didn't even prepare him (he did it prior to the concert but same difference). Jaehyun leans over the older, gently kissing him, distracting him from the pain. Taeyong hooks his arms around Jaehyun's neck, moaning softly into the kiss. Jaehyun slips in a third finger with ease, the older moaning loudly in response.

"Now. I want you now." Taeyong murmurs against Jaehyun's red lips, gazing lovingly into the younger's eyes. He threads his fingers through Jaehyun's silky brown locks, eyelashes fluttering as his gaze flickers across the younger's ethereal features. "You're really pretty, you know." He says absentmindedly. Jaehyun chuckles, cheeks dusting in pink. Taeyong pokes at one of Jaehyun's dimples, smiling. "To be honest, you're the most beautiful person in the world, Jaehyunnie."

Jaehyun feels his heart swell with an overwhelming amount of love, his mind glazing over with a pink haze, his heart screaming "I love him I love him I love him". At this point in time, the green jealousy was no where to be felt.

Jaehyun pushes himself up, pulling his own sweatpants off, dropping them onto the floor unceremoniously. Taeyong swallows as his eyes fall on the younger's swollen cock, red and veiny. Jaehyun grabs the lube, squirting it onto his hand once again. He rubs it up and down his hard cock, moaning lowly at the slick friction. He crawls over Taeyong's body again, grabbing the older's knees and pushing them apart, settling himself between his legs. He lines himself up with Taeyong's puckered hole, inhaling deeply before eyeing the older.

"Is it okay?" He asks, waiting until Taeyong nods. The older gives his affirmation, biting his lower lip as the younger pushes the head of his cock inside of the tight ring of muscle. Taeyong throws his head back, clenching his jaw tightly at the unbearable sting. Jaehyun pushes slowly, but the stretch was agonisingly painful.

Jaehyun doesn't stop until his groin his pressed flush to Taeyong's ass, balls deep in the older. He shudders at the tight heat enveloping his cock, the sensation driving him mad. He bites his tongue, staring down at the older, his face scrunched up in pain with his blotchy chest heaving. 

"Are you okay?" Jaehyun asks, trailing his hand up the older's taut stomach, running his thumb over Taeyong's nipple, trying to take some of the pain away. "If it's too much I don't want to continue, hyung."

"Taeyong," Taeyong whimpers, opening his eyes and gazing at the younger with teary eyes. "Call me Taeyong when it's just you and I, okay?" Jaehyun nods slowly, his heart fluttering at the request. "I'm okay. I'm okay. You can move." 

Jaehyun shoots him an uncertain look, but Taeyong just beckons him to move; so he does. He pulls out all the way until only the tip of his cock was inside, before he slams himself back in. Taeyong arches his back up, moaning loudly. It was painful, but it was mixed with pangs of pleasure; it wasn't unbearable. Jaehyun took this as a sign, pulling out again, angling himself to where he remembers Taeyong's sweet spot was, and slamming back in.

Again, and again. The head of his dick hit Taeyong's prostate dead-on, the older's body convulsing in pleasure. He cries into his arm, the ecstatic feeling of Jaehyun inside him driving him mental.

"There, please, Jae," he moans brokenly, the younger nodding, pale skin shining with a light layer of sweat. He picks up the pace, thrusting rhythmically into the older. He was moaning, Taeyong's names tumbling from his lips—saying his name was like a drug, it fuelled him like gasoline and filled his heart with overflowing pleasure.

Jaehyun leans over Taeyong capturing his mouth in a messy kiss, whispering incomprehensible words between moans. Taeyong wraps his arms tightly around the younger's neck, pulling him closer, their sweaty bodies pressed against one another.

"I love you, god I love you, Taeyong, Taeyong, you're mine, I love you." Jaehyun moans, gritting his teeth as the older cries out, coming with Jaehyun's name on his tongue. Taeyong bites Jaehyun's shoulder, the painful action marking the younger with a purple bruise. He clenches tightly around Jaehyun's cock, tipping him over the edge.

He pulls out quickly, not wanting to come inside. He spills all over the sheets and Taeyong's ass, but he doesn't care at this point. He pants heavily, collapsing on top of the older, head buried in the crook of Taeyong's neck.

"You got my bed dirty." Taeyong murmurs, once evening his breath out and calming down from his high. Jaehyun hums, not really caring that he was lying on top of a sweaty and sticky Taeyong. Taeyong runs his bony fingers through the younger's sweaty hair, humming. "Jae, the other day, you didn't mean it, did you?"

Jaehyun raises his head, resting his chin on Taeyong's chest, eyes wide. Taeyong stares at the ceiling, so Jaehyun pretty much could only see the underside of the older's jaw.

"Mean what?" His heart thunders in his chest when he remembers what he said after Taeyong had pushed him away. "Oh...no...I..." he swallows nervously, moving his head so his ear was pressed to the older's chest, hearing his heart beat powerfully. "No, I didn't mean it at all. Yeah, you are pretty, and I'll admit, when I first met you, I initially fell for you because of your pretty face." Taeyong's hand halts, the older's body going rigid. "And, to be truthful, if you had a different face, I don't think you would have initially stood out to me. However," he hesitates, drawing tiny circles on the soft skin of Taeyong's chest, "eventually, I fell for you because of you."

Taeyong stays quiet for a moment, "What do you mean by that?"

"Your determination," Jaehyun murmurs, "your will to never give up, even when people put you down or hurt you or said you should give up. You try so hard at everything you do and in the end, your hard work pays off. The way you do things is admirable, and I remember thinking 'I want to be like him', because you were perfect to me. Not just because of your pretty face, but because of the way you danced, the way you are so talented at everything. The way you maturely handled tough situations. The way you interact with others even though you're scared of social interactions. The way you held yourself so high even when I know you hated everything about you. The way you rap, the way you sing, the way you cook, the way you draw and design, the way you do your stupid aegyo, the way you looked so cool with everything you did even though I know on the inside, you were terrified. I held you higher than anyone else—I still do. The way you lead us and take care of us, you love us very much. The way you love me...I couldn't ask for anyone better in my life to love me. I—wait Taeyong why are you crying?" 

Jaehyun sits up, staring down at the older with worried eyes as Taeyong sniffles, wiping his red eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks. Jaehyun wipes the tears with his thumbs, frowning softly.

"I didn't mean to make you cry," he whispers, "I must be really good at that, huh?" 

"These are happy tears you dork," Taeyong slaps the back of Jaehyun's head. "Why don't you ever write lyrics? That was...amazing. And...it was about me..." he sniffles again, "you're too nice, Jae," he smiles, pulling the younger in for a soft, tender kiss.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jaehyun raises an eyebrow.

"You're amazing. And you're mine."

**Author's Note:**

> A kinda-sequel to whiplash? The smut is so dirty and poorly-written oml,,
> 
> HMU on my Tumblr @cumyongie <3


End file.
